


lucky kind

by wearing_tearing



Series: mirror my melody [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Bearded Steve Rogers, Beefy Bucky Barnes, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Breeding Kink, Domestic Fluff, Happy Steve Bingo, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Bucky Barnes, Pregnant Bucky Barnes, Pregnant Sex, Protective Steve Rogers, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing
Summary: Bucky huffs out a laugh, smiling so wide his cheeks hurt. “We’re going to have a pup.”





	lucky kind

**Author's Note:**

> [Happy Steve Bingo](https://happystevebingo.tumblr.com/) fill: Pregnancy :D

Bucky wakes up as the sun shines through the bedroom window, casting warmth over his and Steve’s bodies, and he _knows_.

He grins up at the ceiling of their room. He’s moved in with Steve almost a year ago, two weeks after Steve claimed him during Brookland’s Mating Run, and he still can’t quite believe this is his new life. Their house is like something out of Bucky’s very own dreams: it’s a 10 minutes drive to both of their works, big and spacious with room for guests and an office that doubles as a library, with a garage big enough that Bucky can set up his very own wood carving corner for when he doesn’t want to be at the shop.

Natasha knew _exactly_ what she was doing when she sold this house to Steve when he moved back into town. Bucky’s always known she excelled at being a real estate agent, but this is beyond anything he thought she’d ever do. Not that he can be angry at her. Almost a year ago, she did help him make his dreams come true.

Steve snuffles in his sleep and cuddles closer to Bucky, arms wrapping even more tightly around Bucky’s waist. Bucky bites down on his bottom lip not to laugh, conscious of the happiness that builds up inside of him and threatens to spill over. He knows Steve will be up soon by the way their mating bond tugs at his heart.

And if Bucky wakes up and _knows_ , Steve will smell it on him in about thirty seconds.

So Bucky resolves to spend those thirty seconds grinning up at their ceiling while he cards his fingers gently through Steve’s hair. Steve snuffles a little more, making soft and sweet little sleep sounds as he starts to wake up. As always, Steve’s mouth finds Bucky’s mating bite, brushing a kiss to the faint scar on Bucky’s neck, and then he tucks his nose behind Bucky’s ear.

Steve takes a deep breath.

“Oh my _god_!” Steve yells and sits up in bed, hair fluffed up and mussed with sleep. His eyes are wide and his mouth is open in shock, and he stares down at Bucky like doesn’t know whether to cry or scream with joy. The bond is a mess of emotions at the moment, but they all come together in one: love.

Bucky just laughs at him. A loud and bright and happy laugh that turns into giggles the more Steve just _stares_ and gapes at him like a fucking idiot.

“Dumbass,” Bucky says with all the fodness he can muster, which is _a lot_. “C’mere.”

Steve snaps his mouth shut and goes, chin trembling a little. “Bucky,” he whispers as he lies down on Bucky’s side, hand hovering above Bucky’s stomach. “You’re…”

“Seems so.” Bucky grins at him, grabbing Steve’s hand and resting their palms over his flat tummy. They’re both five weeks out of their heat and rut cycles and it seems like something finally took.

Steve takes a deep breath again, eyes fluttering shut. Bucky smiles and bumps their foreheads together, knowing Steve is taking in the added richness to his usually sweet Omega scent and committing it to memory.

“Honey,” Steve murmurs, nuzzling his nose against Bucky’s own while his thumb caresses Bucky’s skin. Steve’s own Alpha scent flares out, pride and smugness and protectiveness curling around Bucky’s nose.

Bucky huffs out a laugh, smiling so wide his cheeks hurt. “We’re going to have a pup.”

Steve opens his eyes, gaze flashing with so many emotions Bucky has a hard time figuring them out. What he has no problem deciphering are the tears gathering on the corners of Steve’s eyes, though, or the smile tugging at his lips.

“A pup,” Steve repeats with a whisper. “Fuck, I love you so much.”

Bucky laughs, and the sound quickly gets swallowed up by Steve’s lips covering his own.

 

**

 

Bucky confirms the pregnancy with a doctor anyway.

An Omega’s intuition and an Alpha’s nose might be fool proof, but the added answer from a medical professional does a lot to put Bucky’s mind at ease. Steve holds his hand while they draw his blood, but Bucky stops Steve from following him into the bathroom when he has to piss in a cup.

“But what if you need help?” Steve tries to inch his way past the door, practically vibrating in place. Bucky can feel his unease through the bond, but he squashes it down with a wave of assurance and maybe a tiny bit of annoyance.

“I don’t need you to hold my dick for me,” Bucky says flatly, pushing at Steve’s chest. “Now go sit down and wait for me like a regular human person.”

Steve huffs and puffs and only resists for another second before he steps back enough so Bucky can close the door. Bucky knew he’d have to deal with protective Alpha instincts once he got knocked up, but he didn’t think it’d be this _soon_.

“Your Dad is going to give me worry wrinkles,” Bucky tells his flat stomach. “I’ll look like I’m in my nineties before you even hit college.”

To Bucky’s exasperation, Steve isn’t in the waiting room when he’s done, but holding watch right in front of the bathroom door and exuding protective Alpha pheromones. He has his arms crossed over his chest and feet braced apart, like he’s not above body-checking anyone who tries to take a piss while Bucky’s doing his business. Bucky rolls his eyes at Steve, noting that his Alpha at least has the grace to look a bit sheepish.

“Sorry,” Steve murmurs when they sit down again, his side flush against Bucky’s and his arm wrapped around Bucky’s shoulder.

“Not your fault you have a dumb Alpha brain.”

“You love my dumb Alpha brain,” Steve points out with a kiss to his temple and a little nuzzle.

Bucky nuzzles back, because yes, he does.

“Mr. Barnes?”

Bucky’s breath hitches when the nurse calls his name. His palms are sweaty and his stomach is a little queasy, but he walks into the consultation room with a smile and Steve’s sure hand on the small of his back.

“I’m Dr. Banner,” a curly haired Beta with glasses and kind eyes introduces himself a few minutes later as he steps into the door, closing the door behind him. He has a folder in hand, and Bucky’s heart skips a beat when he catches sight of it. “I’m very happy to say your tests came back positive, Mr. Barnes. You’re pregnant. Congratulations.”

“Oh, wow,” Bucky laughs a little, one hand coming down to rest on his stomach while the other clutches around Steve’s hand.

“Love you,” Steve says, laughing a little himself, and doesn’t hesitate to lean in and capture Bucky’s lips in a kiss.

Bucky is eager to comply, kissing Steve back softly and sweet until a throat clears. “Sorry,” Bucky tells Dr. Banner, still smiling. “That’s… Thank you.”

“Can we see our pup?” Steve asks with a squeeze to Bucky’s hand.

Dr. Banner smiles at them. “We can try.”

Bucky tries to calm his breathing as he changes into the patient gown. His hands are shaking a little with a mix of nerves and excitement, and he’s torn between wanting to laugh and maybe throwing up into the trashcan to his right.

“Okay?” Steve asks as he steps behind the curtain to join him, nostrils flaring a little as he takes in the hint of bitterness on Bucky’s scent.

“Just nervous,” Bucky replies, letting Steve pull him into a hug. He sighs and presses his nose to the side of Steve’s neck, breathing in his Alpha’s scent. “We’re gonna see our pup.”

“Yeah, we are.” Steve holds him tight. “I’m excited. And a little scared.”

Bucky snorts. “You’re not the only one,” he says, and then places a kiss to Steve’s pulse point. “Now let’s go before I have to go pee again.”

“Ready?” Dr. Banner asks when Bucky’s in position, Steve by his side.

“As I’ll ever be,” Bucky tells him. He grimaces at the first touch of the wand inside of him, and holds on to Steve’s hand so tight his knuckles turn white. Steve pets his hair and presses kisses to his forehead and cheek and nose, all the while sneaking some nuzzles in between.

“There we go,” Dr. Banner says, turning the machine around so Bucky and Steve can see the screen. He points at a tiny black blob with a little bean inside of it. “Here’s your pup.”

Bucky can feel the tears sliding down his cheeks, just as his heart fills with so much love he thinks it might burst. “They’re so small.”

“You look to be about 6 weeks along,” Dr. Banner says as he clicks away at the ultrasound machine and then slips the wand out of Bucky. “Everything looks good.”

Bucky chokes on a sob and turns to Steve, only to have the breath still in his lungs. Steve is staring at the image of their pup with such tenderness and love in his expression just as big fat tears silently run down his face.

“Sweetheart,” Bucky calls him, tugging at Steve’s hand.

Steve blinks and glances down at him, giving Bucky a trembling smile right before he bends down and hides his face against Bucky’s neck, right over the mating bite. Bucky shushes him as tiny tremors take over Steve’s body, their bond raw and open between them, showing Bucky Steve’s happiness and excitement and such a deep sense of gratitude and awe that brings tears to Bucky’s eyes again.

“Thank you,” Steve whispers to him, voice rough and thick with emotion, one of his hands coming to rest on Bucky’s belly. “Bucky, you have no idea. This is the best gift…” he trails off with another choked up sound.

“I know, Steve.” Bucky kisses Steve’s forehead, because his feelings match Steve’s own and together they tangle through their bond. “I know.”

“I love you,” Steve says when he lifts his head, cheeks blotchy and eyes red and lips forming a smile.

“I love you too,” Bucky says, just as he leans in to kiss Steve’s happy tears away.

They leave the doctor’s office with light hearts and pictures of their pup clenched tightly into their hands.

 

**

 

“Honey, we’re home!” Clint yells when he arrives, the sound running through the house and reaching Bucky’s ears.

Bucky rolls his eyes at his best friend, but continues to set the table. “That’s your Uncle Clint,” he whispers down to his stomach, hoping his little Moonbean can hear him. “He’s a disaster, but we love him.”

Bucky can hear the muffled sounds of Clint, Nat, Sam, and Steve chattering as they say hello, and he knows that it’ll be about fifteen seconds before they’re in the living room and crowding around him.

Their friends will know about the pregnancy as soon as they smell Bucky, but he and Steve figured they could at least offer them dinner when sharing the news.

“What was so important that got you cooking?” Sam asks Steve, voices growing louder as they walk further into the house. Sam is a new addition to Bucky’s circle of friends, but he and Steve have been close since college, and have only gotten closer after Sam moved into town about six months after Steve. “Did you finally get Bucky to agree to get a cat?”

Bucky laughs under his breath. He doubts Steve will be wanting a kitten again any time soon.

“No,” Steve says, sounding only a little crestfallen. “It’s better than a cat, though.”

“Cats are also the best, so this must be really good,” Clint says, and a second later they all step into the living room.

Bucky looks up from folding a napkin and waves at them with a hand. “Hi.”

Clint takes one look at his and gasps, bouncing once in place and then lifting a finger to point straight at Bucky. “You’re with child.”

Bucky grins. He can’t help it. That’s what his face does whenever he so much as think about his and Steve’s pup. “You’re gonna be an uncle, Clinton.”

Clint clutches at his chest, eyes misty, and then pads over to pull Bucky into a tight hug. “Aw, Buchanan.”

Bucky pats him on the back once and squeezes him just as tight.

“Holy shit, are you serious?” Sam asks, looking from Steve to Bucky and back again.

“Yeah, Sam,” Steve says with a dopey smile. “We’re serious.”

“Steve, man, what the fuck.” Sam gives Steve a tight hug. “Congratulations. To both of you.” Sam walks up to Bucky to hug him, but stops short seeing as Clint is still clinging to him. Sam settles for clasping his shoulder instead. “Really, this is great news.”

“Thanks, Sam.” Bucky shoots him a smile, and then turns to Natasha. She’s standing by the door, face carefully blank and hands buried in her pockets. “Hi, Nat.”

Natasha’s chin trembles, just once, and then she’s rushing to him and hugging him and Clint both, her nails digging into the meat of Bucky’s arms. “I will not accept anything less than godmother status,” she says with a rough voice. Her face squished against Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky sniffs a little, feeling his eyes sting. “Of course not. It’s yours.”

“Good,” Natasha replies with a deep breath. “I’m not changing diapers, though.”

Bucky snorts and drops a kiss to the top of her head. “Noted. Can you two let go now?”

“No,” Natasha and Clint say in unison.

Bucky glances at the ceiling, asking for strength, and then eyes both Steve and Sam. They’re hovering close, not knowing whether to smile or be uncomfortable. Bucky decides for them. “Just get in there, you two,” he says, put upon.

“Aw, group hug,” Clint sighs, burrowing closer.

Steve practically skips to them and molds himself to Bucky’s back, tucking his face into the curve of Bucky’s neck and shoulder, their bond a happy ball of sunshine by Bucky’s heart. Sam hesitantly wraps one of his arms around Steve while the other covers Clint and Nat.

“This isn’t a regular thing, right?” Sam asks, brows furrowed. “Because I like all of you, but not _that much_.”

Bucky is the first one to laugh, but Clint and Steve soon follow, with Natasha giving Sam a smirk. They might be a bit of a mess, but Bucky wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

**

 

“Bucky?” Steve calls out to him from their bedroom.

All Bucky can do is grunt and then take a few short quick breaths, willing his stomach to stop churning. “Fuck,” he whispers, grimacing at the bitter taste of yesterday’s dinner clinging to his tongue.

“Oh, honey,” Steve murmurs when he catches sight of Bucky, and wastes no time kneeling down beside him and rubbing a hand up and down his back. “Morning sickness?”

“You did this to me.” Bucky glares at him. He’d been doing so well these past weeks since confirming the pregnancy, only feeling a little bloated all the time and a lot tired during the afternoons, that he thought maybe he’d skip the whole nausea thing all together. But nope. Come this morning, Bucky woke up, took a deep whiff of their freshly washed sheets that smelled like spring, and then promptly rushed to the bathroom to throw up.

Steve presses hips lips together, but Bucky doesn’t miss the way his lips twitch in the ghost of a smile. “I’ll get you some water, okay?”

“Ugh,” is all Bucky can say, although he does admit he feels a little bit better after taking a few sips from the glass Steve holds out to him. “Thanks. We need to change laundry detergents.”

Steve blinks, startled, but does hesitate to say, “Okay. Is that what made you sick? I can strip the sheets and pass by the grocers after we get some food in you.”

Bucky opens his mouth to agree and then snaps it closed again. “One sec,” he rasps out, lifting a finger, and then turns his head to the toilet so he can hurl.

“Shhh,” Steve soothes him, palm sure and gentle on Bucky’s back, while he pushes calming thoughts through the bond. “You’re okay, it’s okay. Just let it out.”

And Bucky does, throwing up another time before he leans back, sweat gathering at his temple and body trembling a little. “Moonbean doesn’t like the smell of flowers,” Bucky tells him, wrinkling his nose. “Or the thought of food right after I think about the smell of flowers.”

“Moonbean?” Steve asks, grinning a little.

Bucky shrugs. “Gotta call them something. And according to all the pregnancy books you got us, they’re no bigger than a bean right now, so.”

Steve got them _a lot_ of pregnancy books, which he studiosly reads every night before bed, glasses on and brows furrowed in concentration while he holds highlighter pen in hand. It’s cute as fuck, and Bucky has to admit it’s really nice to read chapters after Steve’s already scanned them for important information.

“Moonbean. I like that.” Steve tucks a loose strand of hair away from Bucky’s face. “You think you’re okay to get up?”

The nausea isn’t totally gone, but it’s calmed down enough so Bucky’s stomach doesn’t turn when he nods and Steve helps him up, handing him his toothbrush. After brushing his teeth and taking a few more sips of water, Bucky feels almost human again.

“Can we have toast for breakfast?” Bucky asks Steve, voice small and tired. He doesn’t stop himself from leaning into Steve’s arms, which wrap around his waist as soon as Bucky cuddles up to him.

Steve kisses his forehead. “Absolutely. And I’ll make you some ginger tea. It’s supposed to help with nausea.”

“My Alpha,” Bucky sighs, and lets himself be led to the kitchen with Steve’s arm around his waist.

An hour later, he throws up the toast.

 

**

 

Bucky’s breath hitches when he catches sight of himself in the mirror, naked and fresh out of the shower, and he can’t help but stop and stare at his reflection. His body mostly looks like it always has, thick with muscle and broad at the shoulders and hips, with strong thighs and strong arms and a light tan covering his skin.

New is the faint scar of Steve’s mating bite on the side of neck, placed there almost a year ago when they mated.

New is the rounded softness of his stomach, a tiny bump popping forward, signifying the healthy growth of his pup. A tiny bump that hadn’t been there yesterday.

Bucky swallows hard and gently cups a hand around his belly. He stares at himself in the mirror again and turns on his side and then smiles wide at the visible curve he stomach makes.

“Steve!” Bucky yells, smile turning into a grin. “Come here! I want to show you something.”

A minute later Steve rushes into the bathroom, expectant look darkening as he takes in Bucky’s naked form. “Is the something your butt? Because I’ve seen it and I’m very fond of it,” he says, gaze trained on Bucky’s naked ass.

Any other day, Bucky would take Steve up on the promise that lingers in his gaze and the heat that echoes through the bond. Today, he has more exciting things to think about.

“Look,” Bucky says, twirling on his feet so he’s sideways in front of Steve, showing off his bump. “Guess Moonbean decided to show up.”

Steve freezes in place, expression twisting once before it and the bond flooded with awe so pure Bucky almost rocks back a step. Steve kneels in front of him as he slowly raises his hands to frame Bucky’s bump.

“Moonbean,” Steve whispers, blinking rapidly. “Oh my god.”

“Think they’re doing okay in there?” Bucky asks, taking his hand off his belly so he can rest it on Steve’s shoulder.

Steve stares at Bucky’s stomach like it’s the most fascinating thing in the entire world. “Yes. You’re keeping them safe while they bake. Isn’t that right, Bean?” he asks, voice tilting high at the end. “Your Daddy’s keeping you all cozy and warm until you’re ready to meet us.”

Bucky’s breath hitches for an entire different reason this time. He talks to their pup all the time, but this is the first time he’s heard Steve doing the same, even though Steve loves to place his hand on Bucky’s (previously) flat stomach and nuzzle at the soft skin there and mark Bucky up with his scent.

“You bet I am,” Bucky agrees, and then glances down at his bump. “So stay there for as long as you want. We love you, but no rush.”

“Just a little rush,” Steve corrects him with a small smile, and then leans in so he can press a soft and sweet kiss right over Bucky’s navel. “I love you,” he says, and then lifts his gaze up to Bucky’s, “both of you, so much.”

“We love you too,” Bucky says, and doesn’t resist when Steve stands up and pulls him in for a kiss.

 

**

 

“This is where Daddy works,” Bucky tells Moonbean as he steps into the garage, one hand covering his rounded belly. “Well, some of the time. I also have a shop with Uncle Thor near Main Street, but this is where I like to do some minor carving, like some of the stuff for your nursery.”

Moonbean doesn’t answer, although Bucky does feel a flutter inside of him, letting him know Moonbean is up and listening. The movements haven’t been strong enough for Steve to feel them just yet, but Bucky has a feeling it will happen soon.

“We do all the big orders at the shop,” Bucky continues, sitting down on the bench in front of his small little workstation. The crib Thor built them is there, with minor carvings of the moon and sun and stars still in progress. “Uncle Thor does the heavy lifting, even before I got pregnant with you, while I do mostly details and finish everything off.”

Moonbean flutters again, and Bucky smiles.

“I promise to take you there to visit when you’re born,” Bucky says. “I’m sure Uncle Thor will love to throw you in the air like a cute sack of potatoes and give your Dad a heart attack.”

“Thor will do no such thing,” Steve says when he pops in. He’s carrying a glass of what Bucky thinks is orange juice along with a sandwich plate on his other hand.

“Oh?” Bucky raises an eyebrow.

“I’ll fight him,” Steve says, setting the food on a clear section of Bucky’s station. “I’m serious. No one’s throwing my pup.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Bucky sighs, and then laughs when Steve huffs. “Thanks for the food, sweetheart. You’re a good provider.”

Steve’s face twitches like he knows Bucky is playing him, but his instincts win out in the end. His chest puffs up with pride, just as his scent turns rich with pleasure and their bond flickers with a bit of smugness. “Only the best for my Omega,” he says, and then bends down to kiss Bucky on the forehead. “Hi, honey.”

“Hey.” Bucky cups Steve’s cheek with one hand and brings him in for a chaste kiss. “I’m telling Moonbean about my job, if you wanna hang around. ‘S a real interesting conversation.”

Steve grins at him, and then kneels down between Bucky’s legs, his hands coming to rest on Bucky’s bump. “Your Daddy is the best wood carver in the whole of Brookland,” he tells their pup, voice a little high in the way it always gets whenever he’s talking to their pup. “Everything he touches turns into pure beauty.”

“Steve,” Bucky mumbles, cheeks flushed red.

“It’s true,” Steve says, glancing up at Bucky before he turns to the bump again. “I’m your Dad. I’d never lie to you. Your Daddy is the most talented man I’ve ever met.”

“That’s you,” Bucky says, reaching out a hand so he can run his fingers through Steve’s hair. “You don’t know this yet, Bean, but your Dad’s a hotshot photographer. He has his pictures in magazines and billboards and everything. He’s even won awards.”

“Buck,” Steve says, a blush crawling it’s way up his neck and to his cheeks as his embarrassment matches Bucky’s own through the bond.

Bucky pokes Steve’s cheek with a finger. He’s letting his beard grow, and Bucky has to admit he loves the way it scrapes over his skin. “Flattery goes both ways, pal.”

And that’s when it happens.

As if agreeing, Moonbean gives their first kick.

Bucky gasps at the strength, so different from the flutter he’s become used to, but that sound quickly turns into a happy laugh.

“Did— did they just?” Steve whispers, shock coursing through their connection as his eyes fill with surprise and he stares at Bucky’s belly.

“Yeah,” Bucky laughs again, covering the spot Moonbean just kicked with a hand. “I think they did. Didn’t you, Bean?” he asks, pressing down a little on his stomach.

The kick comes again, right against Bucky’s palm.

“They did!” Steve leans forward, shock turning into delight, his nose close to touching Bucky’s belly. His palms come to rest just beside Bucky’s, waiting for another kick. “Hi, Moonbean. It’s Dad. Can you give another kick for me?”

There’s nothing from their pup in the next few seconds, and Steve’s shoulders slump with a bit of disappointment. Bucky bends down so he can rest their foreheads together, nuzzling at Steve’s hairline and scenting him a little.

“They’re just like you,” Bucky murmurs. “You tell them to do something, they do the exact opposite of it. Stubborn.”

“I’m not stubborn,” Steve argues, lips turned down.

And that’s when it happens again.

As if calling Steve out on that lie, Moonbean kicks again.

 

**

 

“How about James?”

“I’m James. I’m not naming my pup after me.”

“Samuel?”

“I’m not naming them after Sam either.”

“What? It’s a good name,” Steve says as he looks up at Bucky. They’re lying in bed together, both shirtless, just enjoying the warmth of each other’s bodies. Steve has his glasses on while he reads from a list on his phone and he tries to pet Bucky’s belly with his free hand.

Bucky leans in so close the tips of their noses brush. “ _No_.”

“Ugh, fine. Andrew?”

“No.”

“Connor?”

“Why are you only suggestion male names? Moonbean’s a baby. As their parents, we should let them figure out their gender on their own.”

Steve blinks at him, and then his face softens. “Okay. How about Harper? Or Taylor? Or Charlie?”

Bucky pauses. “I see what you’re doing there. And maybe.”

“Finally,” Steve murmurs, and then tilts his head down so his mouth brushes the swell of Bucky’s stomach. “Your Daddy’s being too picky,” he tells Moonbean, “saying no to all of these perfectly nice names.”

“Oisin is not a perfectly good name,” Bucky argues, flicking Steve in the ear.

“It’s Irish!” Steve argues back. “Like us.”

“It sounds like a sneeze.”

Steve glares at him, but a second later he’s smiling with his nose scrunched up, amusement running through the bond. “It kind of does.”

“What about you, Bean?” Bucky places a hand to the right side of his belly, right where his stomach is doing a weird curve up. “Any opinions?”

There is only silence from their pup.

“Thank you for that thoughtful comment,” Steve says seriously, and then smacks a kiss to Bucky’s belly.

Bucky laughs at the ticklish crape of Steve’s beard against his skin, even more so when Steve nuzzles in a little, a pleased rumbling sound coming from his throat. “I think your Dad’s done with names for today,” Bucky muses out loud as he cards his fingers through Steve’s hair.

Contentment spreads through their bond as Steve breathes Bucky in. “Yes. It’s cuddle time, not fighting over names time.”

“We weren’t fighting,” Bucky protests, still grinning, and then tugs at Steve’s hair a little. “Also, I’m up here.”

“Yes, you are.” Steve smiles at him as he slides up on the bed until he’s facing Bucky. He kisses Bucky once, twice, three times, and then tucks his face against the side of Bucky’s neck.

“Sweetheart,” Bucky sighs, shifting around a little so he can wrap his arm more securely around Steve’s shoulders and hold him close.

“You smell so good now,” Steve says, rubbing his bearded cheek over Bucky’s shoulder. “Like sawdust and burnt sugar and home.”

“Only you would think that’s good,” Bucky murmurs, nuzzling at Steve’s hair and scenting him in turn.

“You’re mine,” Steve says again, the edge of a growl curling around his tone. “And you smell like you’re mine. I love it.”

“I love it too,” Bucky admits, loving the familiar way his heart skips a beat at the possessiveness on Steve’s voice. “I’m still not naming our pup after anyone we know.”

There’s a beat of silence from Steve, which he spends gently nosing at Bucky’s mating bite. “That’s okay,” he says. “We’ll find them a good name. Now cuddle me, please.”

Bucky snorts, but does as he’s asked, basking in the loving happiness that flows through their bond.

 

**

 

Bucky stands in front of their bedroom mirror, underwear hanging low on his hips, humming to himself as he slowly rubs cocoa butter over his swollen belly. Pregnancy has been good to him, for the most part, but he can see a few stretch marks on his skin.

“It’s okay, Bean,” Bucky talks as he moisturizes. “It just means you’re growing fast.”

“Like they should.”

Bucky startles a little at the sound of Steve’s voice. “Oh hey, didn’t hear you come up.”

“I was quiet,” Steve says with a glint in his eyes, gaze sweeping over Bucky’s form.

Bucky’s lips twitch up at the corner. There is no mistaking the heat that slowly rises through their bond, the familiar flicker of Steve’s want fueling Bucky’s own.

“Waiting for me to be done so you could pounce, huh?” Bucky asks, swiping a palm over his belly one more time before cleaning his hand with the wipes they keep on the dresser.

Steve shrugs, unapologetic, and crowds close to Bucky’s back. His hands come up to Bucky’s hip just as he starts mouthing at Bucky’s neck.

“You’re beautiful,” Steve says, sliding eager hands around Bucky’s round belly. “Bred up and all mine.”

“Fuck, Steve,” Bucky curses, bringing a hand to clutch at Steve’s wrist as a wave of lust rushes through him.

Steve turns his head to the side so they can face each other, his eyes dark and hungry. “I love seeing you like this,” he murmurs as he leans in, lips brushing Bucky’s own. “All big and round with our pup. I did that.”

Bucky lets out a little breathless laugh. “Yes, you big dumb Alpha. You knocked me up. Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Steve says promptly. One of his hands move right under Bucky’s navel, fingers sliding a little past the edge of Bucky’s underwear. “And you love it too. I know it. You love being bred, carrying our pup, knowing that I knotted you well and good and filled you up with it.”

“ _Steve_ ,” Bucky whines, pushing his ass back into the growing hard line of Steve’s cock against his cheeks. The scent of his own slick starts to rise up, showing Steve just how much this affects him.

“It’s true, isn’t it?” Steve smiles, nipping at Bucky’s mating bite. “My perfect Omega.”

“It is.” Bucky tilts his head back, baring his neck for Steve. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Steve murmurs, rubbing his cheek against Bucky’s bite, the bond hit and pulsing between them. “And I know exactly what you need.”

Bucky knows Steve does, that his mate knows exactly what to give him, and Steve shows that by pushing inside of Bucky as they lie sideways on the bed, Steve’s chest molded to Bucky’s back.

“ _Yes_ ,” Bucky moans at how well Steve fills him up, his own cock leaking against his stomach and cheeks and tights wet with his slick. “Alpha, please.”

Steve fucks him nice and slow, drawing it out, while his hand moves eagerly over the curve of Bucky’s belly.

“Gonna tie you,” Steve grunts as he thrusts, teeth catching on Bucky’s neck as he kisses and nips at him. “Fill you up with me. Just wish I could breed you again.”

Bucky cries out, clenching around Steve’s forming knot as his orgasm rushes through him and echoes through the bond. Steve follows a few seconds behind, right as his knot pops in, locking them together.

“Alpha,” Bucky sighs, sated and happy. Steve lets out a little growl to let Bucky know he’s listening, but doesn’t stop scenting the side of Bucky’s neck. Their scents mingle together with sex, just like Bucky loves. “How about we wait to have our pup before we talk about having another?”

“Whatever you want,” Steve answers a few beats later, voice rough and a little slurred. He kisses Bucky’s mating bite, his cheek, before finally capturing Bucky’s mouth. “Love you. Love our pup.”

Bucky laughs against Steve’s mouth. “I love you too, sweetheart,” he says, and then clenches right around Steve’s knot as heat pools in his gut again. “Think you can fuck me again?”

Steve’s eyes glint with the challenge. An hour later, after an extra round of fucking and Steve knotting Bucky again, they lie together in a bed with clean sheets, exhausted and loved up, curled around each other and with their hands resting over the curve of Bucky’s belly.

 

**

 

“A little bit to the right. No, the other way. I said _right_ , Steve.”

“My right or your right?”

“You have your back to me!” Bucky groans, exasperated. “It’s _the same right_.”

Steve presses his lips together and drops the crib, turning around with his hands coming to rest on his waist. There’s a little bit of sweat shining on his hairline, and Bucky can smell his thick Alpha scent from where he’s sitting on their brand new nursing chair.

It kind of makes Bucky want to get up and rub himself all over Steve, but it’s come to a point in the pregnancy where Bucky’s belly is so huge he needs help getting up, sitting down, getting dressed, and tying his shoes. So even though he wants to rush to his mate and pull him into a kiss, Bucky needs to make grabby hands at Steve first so he’ll walk over and help him stand up.

“You’re not moving the crib by yourself,” Steve warns him, holding on to one of Bucky’s hands while he curls an arm around Bucky’s waist and gently pulls him up.

“I’m not, I just… this needs to be perfect, okay? It’s our pup’s room.”

Steve hums a little, eyes soft, and he beats Bucky to it when he leans in and kisses Bucky’s lips. “You’re nesting.”

“I know,” Bucky sighs, nuzzling his nose against Steve’s. “The twenty minutes I spent arranging the stuffed toys by the window kind of gave it away.”

Neither of them mention the hours spent cleaning every room in the house, or the amount of new throw pillows piled on their bed, or the fact Bucky wraps himself in a blanket burrito every time he sits down somewhere.

“It looks really good,” Steve says, face and tone serious.

“Stop indulging me,” Bucky grumbles a little, although he can’t help but preen.

“Never.” Steve grins, and then kisses Bucky again. “Really, you’re doing an amazing job. The room looks beautiful.”

Bucky glances around the nursery, with its soft green and earthy tones that remind him of the woods, the shiny wooden furniture with beautifully carved details done by his own hands, the big comfy nursing chair by the window, and the glow in the dark stars and moon glued to the ceiling. The only piece missing is the crib and the handmade mobile they got from Nat and Clint with dangling planets and stars.

“Do you think Moonbean will like it?” Bucky asks, placing a hand on his stomach as he leans against Steve’s side.

“They’ll love it.” Steve kisses Bucky’s temple, and then laughs when he feels Moonbean kick. “See? They agree.”

Bucky smiles down at his stomach. “There’s still one thing missing, Bean. Do you think I can get your Dad to set the crib where it’s supposed to be?”

Steve sighs, long and loud and filled with mock-suffering. “I see how it is.”

Bucky grins at him and smacks him lightly on the ass, making Steve startle a little. “Get moving. We got a pup to prepare for.”

“Sir, yes, sir.” Steve salutes him, and then grabs the crib again. “You said my right, yes?” he asks, just as he moves to the wrong side again.

Bucky glares at him. “Steven Grant.”

Steve laughs. “I’m joking,” he assures Bucky. “I know exactly where it’s supposed to go.”

Ten minutes later, the crib is set by the wall, mobile gently swinging as it dangles from above it.

Bucky feels his eyes fill with tears. “It’s perfect,” he sniffles, tucking his face under Steve’s chin.

“It is,” Steve murmurs, rubbing his cheek against the top of Bucky’s head. “Just like you dreamed?”

“Yes,” Bucky says with a wobbly smile. “Exactly like I dreamed.”

 

**

 

They’re on the couch, with Bucky watching another episode of _Victoria_ while Steve snores softly by his side, his head thrown back against the back of the couch. Bucky has a hand on his belly and a frown on him face, lips pressed in a thin line as he tries to deal with the uncomfortable cramps he’s been feeling since morning. They’ve gotten particularly worse as the day wore on, but it isn’t until a heavily pregnant Queen Victoria shows up on screen that Bucky realizes what’s going on.

“Holy shit.” The gasp Bucky lets out isn’t enough to wake Steve up, neither is him slapping Steve’s thigh and saying, “ _Steve_ , wake the fuck up.”

Steve just smacks his lips together and goes back to snoring, something Bucky would find cute if he apparently _wasn’t in labor_.

“ _Steve!_ ” Bucky yells, just as he grabs one of their throw pillows and smacks Steve right on the face.

Steve wakes up with a snarl, lips pushed back and teeth bared, one of his arms curling around Bucky as if trying to protect him.

“What is it? Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Steve asks in a rush, eyes darting around their living room, looking for a threat.

Bucky hits him with the pillow again, this time on his chest. “I think I’m in labor.”

Steve’s head snaps to him so fast Bucky winces. “You think?”

“I’ve never done this before!” Bucky snaps, hitting him with the pillow one for time, just for good measure.

“Stop hitting me,” Steve grunts, grabbing the pillow from Bucky and throwing it on one of their armchairs. “Are you having contractions?”

“I thought they were cramps,” Bucky explains, breathing speeding up a little as another one hits him. “But I think so? I feel like they should hurt more.”

“I’ll call Dr. Banner,” Steve says. “Either way, our bags are packed and ready to go.”

“Okay.” Bucky takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “Can you help me stand up first?”

“Of course.” Steve’s practiced at getting Bucky up now, with an arm tight around Bucky’s lower back while Bucky braces a hand against Steve’s own and pushes up.

“Thanks, I—” Bucky abruptly cuts off as he feels a gush of warm liquid from between his legs, soaking his sweatpants and wetting the floor. Bucky and Steve blink at each other, their bond frozen in shock, until Bucky looks down at himself and says, “Well, that’s disgusting.”

“We’re going to the hospital,” Steve states, alarm replacing shock as their bond flickers and pulls between them.

Bucky grabs Steve by the shirt before his mate can run to get their things and rush to the car. “You’re helping me change first.”

“But, Bucky—”

Bucky drags Steve closer. “I am not,” he hisses, “going to the hospital looking like I just pissed myself.”

“Okay, honey,” Steve says, placating and soft. “I’ll get you a fresh pair of pants.”

“Thank you,” Bucky sniffs.

It’s a bit of a struggle for Bucky to get dressed in cleaned clothes, but soon enough they’re in the car, with Bucky on the phone with Dr. Banner while Steve curses away at stop lights that turn red and people who drive too slow for his taste.

“Deep breaths, sweetheart,” Bucky tells Steve after he gets off the phone, all the while trying to take that advice himself. His contractions are hurting more and more, like hot stabs of pain around his hips and lower stomach, and Bucky’s kind of feeling like he’s going to throw up all over himself. “Are we close?”

“Two minutes,” Steve says, jaw clenched in that determined way that means he’s not going to let anyone stop him from achieving his goal.

“We should call my sister,” Bucky says through panting breaths, eyes screwed shut. “And Nat and Clint and Sam and everyone else.”

“I already texted them,” Steve answers. “They’ll be here.”

“That’s good.” Bucky gulps, sweat gathering at his temple. “Steve?”

“Yeah, honey?”

“We’re having a pup,” Bucky whispers, and then can’t help but smile at the rush of love and happiness that shines bright through their bond.

Steve grins at him, wide and beautiful, and leans in to press a kiss to Bucky’s lips right after they park the car. “Yes, Buck, we are.”

 

**

 

Bucky doesn’t remember that many details about being in labor. He remembers pain, he remembers Dr. Banner’s calm and steady voice telling him to push, he remembers Steve’s concerned frown and encouraging tone as he gripped Bucky’s hand through it all.

He remembers being exhausted, but still finding the strength to push one final time.

He remembers Steve’s lips on his forehead, telling him how much he loves him, as their bond pulsed with each and every beat of their hearts.

He remembers, and he’s sure he will never forget, that first cry that split through the air when their pup was born, so strong and loud and angry at the world.

Alex Barnes-Rogers is born with a full head of dark brown hair and a pissed off look that is all Steve Rogers. That expression is softened by the dimple on their chin, their chubby pink cheeks, and cute little hands that grab on to their fingers and don’t let go.

“Hi, buddy,” Steve whispers, lips to the top of  Alex’s head, breathing in their sweet baby smell and scenting them in return.

Alex sniffles and sneezes once before settling down again.

“Bless you,” Bucky murmurs, tracing one finger against Alex’s soft cheek as he cuddles them close to his bare chest.

Everyone’s been in to visit, but they’re all gone now. Left behind are Becca’s Everything-You-Need-After-Having-A-Baby gift baskets, Nat and Clint’s congratulatory balloons, Sam’s teddy bear, and Thor’s weird homemade mead. Bucky can’t exactly drink it, but he doesn't miss the interest in Steve’s eyes when he stares at the bottle.

“We did so good,” Steve says, in that smug and arrogant Alpha tone, but his voice is laced with awe and so much love Bucky has to tilt his head up and kiss him.

“We did.” Bucky smiles down at their pup again, watching in fascination as Alex opens their tiny mouth in a yawn and then smacks their lips together. “You’re tired, huh? Guess being born is tough.”

“You’re here with us now,” Steve says with a light kiss to Alex’s head.

“And we love you to the moon and back,” Bucky says in a whisper that falls between the three of them and weaves itself through their souls.

And Alex, between them, chooses that exact moment to open their mouth and let out a high-pitched cry.

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://hawkguyz.tumblr.com/) ~


End file.
